I Choose You
by Amourshippingl1101
Summary: -THIS ACCOUNT IS DISCONTINUED-ONLY TWO CHAPTERS-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is my first book on , but this isn't my first story on an online based writing site. I also have an account on Wattpad of the same name if you want to check out those stories as well. Hopefully, you will enjoy this book. I'll stop talking now so you lovely people can just read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **-** Serena's POV

Pallet Town. Kanto region

10:03 Pm.

 _I wonder when he will be home. He promised he would be home an hour ago. I should've known that this is my husband, the Kanto champion I'm talking/thinking about. If he isn't home soon, what will our 9-year-old son, Red think? He wouldn't be able to look his own father in the eye for breaking a promise to us._

Just as I am about to get on my pajamas to go to bed and forget about this, I hear the door creak open. I turn and see my husband with a pokeball in hand, and Raichu at his side.

?: Sorry I am late, Sere. I had a challenger arrive as soon as I started to gather my things to leave. He was an amazing opponent. I believe his name was Calem Xavier.

Me: It's fine, Ash. As long as you are here right now. Red is in his room watching Gary's Pokémon Trainer Tips Show. If he fell asleep, please turn off the Tv for me.

Ash: Okay. Well, I'm exhausted. Time to hit the sack. Goodnight Love.

Ash walked down the hall to Red's room, and after turning off the show, he went into our bedroom, to go to sleep. After locking up, I start walking to the room while Raichu goes to the playroom to see Sylveon. Soon, all residents of the house are asleep.

The Next Day...

Red's POV

My eyes flutter open and I get out of bed. I walked into the living room to be greeted by my mother.

Mom(Serena): Happy tenth birthday, Red! I made you your favorite, Tamato berry waffles!

I instantly smile and dash to the table as I see my mom roll her eyes. As always, dad is at work, instead of being home with me and mom. I quickly devour my waffles and rush out the door and run to my neighbor, Blue's house. I knock and Blue's mom, Misty opens the door and greets me with a loving smile.

Misty: Hey Red! Happy birthday. Blue is at the lab right now with his father if you want to see him.

I nod and wave goodbye as I make my way to the other side of Pallet to the lab. When I enter, I see the professor, Gary Oak, next to Blue. They are standing in front of a table and Blue appears to be thinking very hard. Strange. He rarely makes logical choices, so this must be important. I knock on the wall so they know I'm there. Professor G. Oak sees me and smiles.

Professor Gary Oak Tree: Hey Red. I heard it as your tenth birthday. Am I correct?

I nod.

Prof. Oak: Then I have a quest for you. Starting on their tenth birthday, boys and girls around the world are able to get their Pokémon license, making them a Pokémon trainer recognized by the official league of their region. Would you like to become an official Pokémon trainer, Red Ketchum?

My eyes go huge and I instantly nod my head multiple times. The professor smiles and guides me to the table where Blue is.

Blue: Dad, I choose this one!

Blue taps on the pokeball and it beams out the tiny turtle Pokémon, Squirtle. Squirtle looks at Blue and hugs him.

Blue: Squirtle, I am going to be your trainer. Let's get stronger together, and maybe we can become the champion!

He sees Red for the first time and smiles.

Blue: Hey Red! Happy B-day bro. Are you here for a pokemon too? If so, let's be rivals! We can push each other to our limits so we can be the best we can be, you in?

I nod.

Blue: Alright!

Blue fist-bumps the air. After his little moment, we hear someone running and panting. We turn around to see two girls I don't know.

One of them had brown hair, a white hat, a green shirt, red skirt, and white shoes. The other had yellow-blonde hair pinned with a flower, a yellow shirt with black sleeves, black leggings, and purple shoes. The blonde girl was very pretty. I felt something that I didn't recognize when I saw her. I felt all tingly inside. I'm probably just hungry.

Leaf: Hey Professor. Sorry we're late. We had to get a ride from Vermillion. I'm Leaf, form the call yesterday, and this is my best friend, Yellow. We are here for our first Pokémon.

I saw the girls, Leaf and Yellow walk away with the professor. I saw Blue looking very strangely at Leaf. Did he forget to eat breakfast or something? Regardless, I motioned for Blue to follow me and we went with the girls and the professor. He just explained some travel rules, such as to not ride our bikes indoors, to heal our Pokémon with potions when Pokémon centers are unavailable, etc. Soon, Leaf was given the choice of three Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. She chose Bulbasaur, probably due to her name. Next was Yellow. The Prof. got out a special pokeball and handed it to her.

Prof. Gary: Yellow, your father, Lt. Surge, requested for me to give you this Pokémon. Although it has a stubborn attitude, its way of showing affection is rather shocking.

Yellow: Thanks Professor Oak. I'll take good care of it. I promise!

The professor laughed.

Prof. Gary: I know you will. Take a look at what it is.

She nodded and tapped the pokeball, releasing a beam of light. In the light, a Pokémon appeared. It said its name softly:

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Yellow's eyes grew huge and she hugged it on instinct.

Yellow: I LOVE IT!

Pikachu, being startled, fired a strong thundershock to get out of Yellow's grip, but it failed. She loosened her grip and said very calmly:

Yellow: I'm sorry I startled you Pikachu. It's just that I love electric types so much and think they are absolutely adorable. Also, that attack tickled. I'm used to electricity due to my father is an electric type gym leader. Will you be my partner, Pik?

Pik's eyes went huge and nodded. She climbed onto Yellow's shoulder and sat down. Yellow tied a flower headband around Pik's forehead and ears(?).

Yellow: Thank you so much professor.

Prof. Oak: Anytime, Yellow. Now Red, I've known your father for a very long time. In fact, since we were babies. If I know your father, Ash Ketchum, he would definitely want you to have this.

 _Don't tell me..._

The professor handed me a pokeball with a design I didn't recognize. It had an Ombre blue on top, a dark Ombre purple on the bottom, and silver button and mid-section. On top, it also has a red thunderbolt on top. I tapped the button, and a huge array of stars emerged surrounding a small Pokémon. It was a shiny Pikachu! The Pikachu looked around, and started charging at me, using volt tackle. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and I saw Yellow on the ground, holding her stomach. I ran to her and looked into her light blue eyes. My Pikachu jumped into the Professor's arms.

Using my hidden ability, telepathy (Basically how Ash can control his aura), I asked her if she was alright.

 _Are you okay Yellow? Do you need help standing up?_

Yellow: I'm fine, but thanks. Wait... You can use telepathy?

I nodded and smiled.

Yellow: So that's why you're soooooo quiet all the time. Got it. What's your name again? This time, don't use your super special telepathy.

I shook my head.

Yellow: PLEASE?

She said it in the most adorable way possible and I had to because I didn't want to upset her.

 _Fine_

I coughed a few times to reawaken my voice that I hadn't used in a long time.

Me: My name is Red.

My voice was so raspy and scratchy sounding. Yellow smiled.

Yellow: Thanks, Red.

She stood up and Blue coughed.

Blue: You actually talked for the first time in years! This is a miracle from Lord Helix, himself! Yellow, you must be quite special to Red.

Blue winked at Yellow and her face turned red.

Leaf: Yellow, are you ready to go?

Yellow got off of the floor and dusted herself off.

Yellow: I'm ready. Thanks so much, Professor Gary. See you later, Blue. Take care, Red.

She winked at me as she and Leaf walked towards the door. Blue rolled his eyes at me.

Me: Oh, hey. Would you like to travel with me and Blue, Yellow and Leaf?

They turned around and smiled.

Leaf looked at Yellow and Yellow nodded.

Leaf: Sure.

Blue: Okay. Just give Red a minute to call his parents. Dad, can you set up the phone?

Gary: It's ready.

The four of us walked over to the video phone. I dialed my mom. She answered.

Me: Hey mom.

Serena: Hey honey. I'm guessing you want to travel? Wait, who are these gorgeous young ladies behind you?

They blushed.

Leaf: Hey. I'm Leaf.

Yellow: Thank you. I'm Yellow. We're going to be traveling with Red and Blue, Mrs. Ketchum. **(That sounds amazing. Btw, it me, the author. Back to the story now)**

Serena: Okay. Be careful, Red. Don't forget to call your father to let him know that he'll have to face you eventually. Also, I don't want to be a grandmother yet. Love you.

She hung up. Leaf, Yellow, and mine's faces were very red.

Leaf: Your mom is...(cough) very interesting...

Me: I know...

Gary: If you do, be very careful. You can buy them in the back of Pokémon centers.

He winked and Yellow fainted.

Leaf: Yellow!

Blue: Yellow!

Me: Yellow!

Prof.: Yellow!

We all rushed to her and got her onto a table.

Me: Well, while she is passed out, I'll call my dad.

Leaf: Okay.

I left the room and went to the video phone. I dialed and Lance, one of the elite four, answered.

Lance: Hey Red. Your father is battling right now. I can pass on the message.

Me: I'm starting my Pokémon journey

Lance: Wow. Red, this is a huge step. Are you traveling alone, or with a group?

Me: Group. Me, Blue, a girl named Yellow, and a girl named Leaf.

Lance: So, Leaf is traveling with you. She's my daughter alright, wanting to start traveling as soon as possible. Well, just let her know that her father wishes her good luck. I've got to go. I have a challenger. Call us for any updates, alright? Bye.

Me: Okay. Bye.

Lance hung up and I walked back into the room to see an awake Yellow getting her hair done by Leaf.

Leaf: Girl, you need to start brushing your hair every day to get rid of these knots.

Yellow: Sorry. I just haven't got the time most days.

Blue: Red, did your dad answer?

Me: No, but Lance did.

Leaf perked her head up at the sound of her father's name.

Me: Lance is going to pass on the message to my father after this challenger. Also, he told me to tell Leaf that he wishes her good luck.

Leaf whispers to herself:

Leaf: Thanks dad.

Yellow heard and smiled. She and Leaf had been best friends ever since they met at a Pokémon showcase. The showcases now happen everywhere in the world, including Kanto. Yellow wants to be a preformer, and maybe even, eventually, the first Kanto queen!

Blue: Well, let's go. Everyone has their bike, right?

Yellow an Leaf: Yeah.

Me: No.

Blue: So, you walked from the other side of Pallet, just to get here?

Me: Yep.

Gary: Well, I have a bike that my grandfather gave me that you can use.

Me: Are you sure, Prof.?

Gary: I'm sure. Anything for my family's friend.

Me: Thanks. Bye.

We all were at the exit, about to leave, when the professor's aid, Umbreon barked at us.

Gary: It wants all of you to take 5 pokeballs and a pokedex to get going.

We all took our items, put them in the bag, and left the building to start our journey.

 **Who knows what will happen along the path. All questions will be answered as the journey continues...**


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow's POV

-Red, Blue, Leaf, and I walked out of the lab. We all hopped on our bikes.

Leaf: First stop, Veridian City!

Blue: Yeah! Let's go!

Red nodded and I smiled. His mysteriousness is very enchanting.

Me: Let's do this!

We all put the pedal to the metal and rode out of Pallet and onto Route 1. I started into the tall grass first with the rest following. On the final patch of grass, I encountered a Pidgey. I looked at the others and they nodded. I sent out Pik and told it to use quick attack. It obliged and charged at the flying type and landed a critical hit. The Pidgey, with low HP remaining, used a not very effective gust. Pik took very little damage. I threw a pokeball at the small Pokémon. It hit. It shook once. It shook twice. It violently shook thrice. The ball made a sound and shot out some glitter, signifying that the Pidgey has been captured.

Me: I caught a Pidgey!

Blue chuckled.

Leaf: You're off to a great start already!

Red smiled.

Red: Congrats, Yellow.

Me: Thanks. Red.

I sent out the Pidgey.

Me: Hey, Pidgey. I want to call you Birdo. Is that fine with you?

It nodded and I smiled.

Me: I have something to heal you for the time being. Sorry if this sting, Birdo.

I sprayed Birdo with a potion and it flew around in a circle around me thanking me for healing it.

Me: Birdo, return.

I tapped the button on the pokeball and Birdo was sent inside.

Leaf: Let's go. The sun will be setting in an hour and I do not want to have to sleep outside because we couldn't make it to a Pokémon Center.

Blue: Alright, Leafy. Let's go.

Leaf looked at him while blushing. Looks like Leaf and Blue are in love. I ship it already.

We continue biking to Viridian and we get there as soon as the sun starts setting on a beautiful day. We got two rooms: One for Red and Blue, the other for Leaf and I. As soon as we enter our room, I look at Leaf with this fangirl-fiery eyes.

Me: You're in love with Blue!

She blushes and slightly nods.

Leaf: I guess I can't hide my emotions from you anymore, Yellow. Yes, it's true. I love Blue, but don't tell him. I don't want this to be very awkward traveling and they abandon us.

Yellow: Fine! I won't tell him... But that doesn't mean I won't ship it still!

Leaf rolls her eyes and laughs.

 _Meanwhile..._

With Red and Blue

Blue's POV

Me: So, Red, how do you think of the girls?

Red: I think they will be great traveling companions and great friends of ours.

Me: That's not what I mean. I mean, do you have a crush on either of them?

Red looked at me confused. I shook my head.

Red: What's a crush?

I almost slapped him due to his density.

Me: A crush is basically when you have romantic feelings for someone. If you need an example, did you see the way I was looking at Leaf dreamily earlier?

He nodded.

Me: That, my friend, was love at first sight. She is just beautiful, the good kind of sassy, independent, and breath-takingly perfect.

Red: Wow. So, you weren't hungry then?

Me: No, I was blown away by her beauty.

Red: Wait, so if that feeling wasn't hunger, that means that, whoa.

I knew as soon as he said it that he loved Yellow.

Me: You love Yellow, Red. You love Yellow.

He smiled and nodded.

Me: Okay, here's the plan: Towards the end of our journey with them, you should totally tell her how you feel.

Red: Thanks Blue. I'm going to get the girls for dinner. Are you coming with?

Me: Race you there!

I bolted out of the room and knocked on Leaf and Yellow's room. Yellow answered.

Yellow: What do you want, Blue?

I saw Leaf walk to the door so I decided to let the family charming skills work their magic.

Me: I wanted to know if you two beautiful ladies would like some dinner. Red rushed on down to the buffet already.

Leaf was blushing lightly.

Yellow: I'm starving so... LET"S GO!

She sped past me while Leaf chuckled.

Leaf: Yellow...

She said while shaking her head at the normal activities of her best friend.

Me: Is she always like that?

Leaf: Yep. How about we just walk.

Me: Yeah. I'd like that.

We walked in silence to the buffet to see Red and Yellow talking to each other with an empty plate in front of both of them. I chuckled at the usual Red. Leaf and I made it to the table with Red looking at Yellow and Yellow looking at him while chuckling.

Leaf: What's so funny, Yellow?

Me: Yeah, what's so funny?

We were giving them suspicious stares.

Yellow spoke up first.

Yellow: This ship is absolutely perfect. I need to rent a boat for the honeymoon to the Orange Islands.

Red: How about we call them Oldrivalshipping?

Yellow: It's perfect!

They high-fived while looking at Leaf and I. We both were blushing intensely.

Leaf was twitching and smoke was coming out her ears. I saw Yellow look scared after seeing Leaf. Yellow started to stand up and back away.

Leaf: YELLOW VOLTEN SURGE, IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE DEAD!

Yellow started running for her life with Leaf chasing after he faster than Red's Pikachu's quick attack.

Me: I have to talk to you, Red... You don't tell other people other people someone's crush without their consent.

Red: Well... I have good news, though... About Leaf.

 **All questions will be answered as the journey continued...**


	3. Discontinued

All stories on my account are now being discontinued. For the full explanation, read the comment section of my account by the same name on Wattpad. I am sorry. If you still want to read my stories, here are links to a story on my accounts:

story/142059942-no-matter-what

s/12860058/1/Fate


End file.
